


The Packmaster’s Bond

by MaleThirst



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Packmaster, Smut, bareback, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Becoming a member of the Shreveport pack was an exciting experience, especially for a new independent man like yourself and it didn’t hurt that your Packmaster was hot. But is your love really unrequited?
Relationships: Marcus Bozeman/Male Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Packmaster’s Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1200857805084753920?s=21

Having moved to a Shreveport share house to start a new life after being cut off from your parents, you needed a stable place to build from the ground up, so you sought out the Shreveport pack master, a burly man called Marcus Bozeman, who was intrigued by you and was delighted to welcome you at the next pack shift. You were equally intrigued as well as there was something about him that spoke power to you, like a natural instinct to lead, so you showed up early ready to take part. The shift and chase as you hunted a deer was different than before, before you would hunt to survive if need be, often taking the scraps of humans, however running with the presence of other wolves brought the adrenaline, especially when you detected Marcus running alongside you as if encouraging you, giving you a rush of passionate energy, it races through you like adrenaline giving you a buzz like no other.

Later as your deer was strung up, everyone having shifted back into human form and watching, Marcus took the deer’s blood in his hand and approached you “Y/N, you are our brother.” He smeared the blood onto your forehead, you gazing into your new packmaster’s eyes, trying to communicate your gratitude for how he made you alive for what seemed like the first time in years. Seeming to acknowledge he gave you a grin and stepped back “We welcome you into our land and call upon you to defend it with us.” He threw his head back and howled, the pack following, swarming you to congratulate you and begin the meeting festivities. While you got used to talking to new people, you kept going back to Marcus throwing his head back & howling, something about it seemed really hot. Later that night, you stroked your cock to the thought of him doing that as he fucked you, and when you shot your load, oh how you screamed his name.

A year passed, your crush on your packmaster never wavering. The way he would look at you, the smiles and charm he would send your way was intoxicating to you & you needed more. The only problem was you didn’t know how to approach the topic, it didn’t seem like he’d go for men, and you didn’t want to be thrown out or worse. So you kept to yourself, hoping he wouldn’t notice the smell of lust that radiated from you, he must get many werebitches all in their feelings, maybe they’d mask it.

Alongside leading the wolves of Shreveport, Marcus had his own garage that the weres worked at on alternate weekends, and despite not having much experience with cars, Marcus had rostered you on. A full day with your packmaster, with a scent of lust raging, doing tasks you weren’t comfortable with, so fucking perfect. However, you didn’t want to miss out on seeing him and you didn’t want to upset him by not showing up, so when the day came along you threw on some casual dress wear and headed out to the garage. He saw you come in & greeted you with a grin and a tip of the head “Y/N man! I was worried you wouldn’t show, this ain’t usually your scene.” “Well I have to at least try Marcus, everyone else has, and it surely won’t be that bad.” Marcus shrugged “Yeah, I’ll help you out if you need me.” ‘Oh if only you knew’ you thought, grabbing the toolkit from the bench and setting to work on the bike Marcus was working on.

The task you had been assigned was tightening the speed gears which had come loose & as he said he would, Marcus was right behind you assisting. “Now you’re gonna have to use some brute strength, cause a normal turn will seem to work, but that’s how gears get loose overtime. You need to push far beyond that, I’ll help if you need me to.” You were half listening and also letting your mind wonder to thoughts of Marcus pulling his jeans down and fucking you right then and there up against the table. “Got it Y/N?” “Yeah Marcus, sure.” You grabbed the wrench and pulled counter clockwise, the screw fitted in after one turn, but per Marcus’s instructions, you needed to go further. You pushed forwards with all your might, Marcus’s hands covering yours supplying extra effort. ‘Try to be calm don’t loose focus’ you thought, your desperate need for Marcus running all over you. A sniff wrent the air and you felt slow breathing on your neck as you got the screw fitted in very tight. “There we go that’s done.” You had barely turned around before Marcus slammed you into the workstation, before you could yell or exclaim, his lips melded with yours.

The kiss was nice and deep, Marcus drawing in deep breaths with you taking in short ones, lost to everything but your Packmaster’s lips. He broke away and grinned “I fucking thought it was you Y/N, I could smell lust on ya, I had to go looking round all the werebitches but once I did all of them, I figured the only man who ever gazed at me with such longing was you. Do you know that every night since I caught your scent, I’ve masturbated to it? Oh the moans and groans as I pumped my dick, shot my load all over my shirts, that cum should have been yours” He gripped himself through his jeans & your throat suddenly went very dry as you saw how hard he was. “And now, I get to give it to you. Get on your knees Y/N. Now.”

His tone shifted to one of desperate lust & command. You wasted no time getting down as Marcus unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down exposing his big thick cock, it sang to you, craving to be milked. You wrapped your lips around it and sucked him off. “Oh yeah, that’s nice. So damn good round my cock.” Marcus groaned as he grabbed your hair and guided you over the parts of his cock that would bring the most amount of a rush to your Packmaster. “Oh fuck! Lick the tip will ya, you’ll get to taste me.” He moaned like a bitch in heat as you obeyed his commands, a sour lemon taste filling your mouth, still you kept him in.

You began to massage his balls, causing Marcus to let out several expletives. You moved your hand away, worrying you’d upset him but “Why did you stop? Get your hand back on there babe.” He grabbed your hand and moved it back to his balls “Get a good grip on Y/N, they’re gonna be filling up with cum later, the least you can do is please em.” With your Pack-master’s encouragement you continued your mensuration on his balls while he moaned in encouragement.

Marcus suddenly pulled out of your mouth and aimed his cock at your face “God damn Y/N, I’m gonna cum, paint you pretty with your Alpha’s load! OH FUCK!” You stuck your tongue out as Marcus shot his load all over you, messing up your clothes “Fuck, I’ll get you new ones.” he groaned “Stay there babe, don’t move.” Marcus redid his jeans up and moved outside, you heard an engine revving and your thoughts raced on what he could be doing? A gangbang with other weres, maybe it was some kind of mating call. Your thinking was dashed as he drove his motorcycle into the shop, getting off, he went over to the sliding door and locked it. Smelling your confusion, he turned to you “What’s wrong Y/N?” “I figured that revving was some type of mating call to other weres in the pack.” Marcus’s face suddenly grew stern, he crossed over to you and deeply kissed you again, this time heading to your neck, leaving nips and hickeys along it a gravelly growl forming from his lips as he did so “Mine. All mine. You belong to no other weres but me.”

You licked your lips in the meantime, tasting his salty sweet load. Marcus seeing you do so collected the load you couldn’t reach on his finger “Open” you wrapped your mouth around your Packmaster’s finger & sucked. “Good slut, such a good slut for daddy.” As you finished his eyes grew a sort of orange yellow, a sign of dominance for most weres, as he lead you to his bike “You’re mine now Y/N, so I need to get my scent all on ya, and what better way to do that then by fucking you on my bike, ride you on my Harley as the bikers would say.” He backed you into the wall giving you yet another ferocious make out. “Strip.” He growled and as you riddled yourself of your clothes, you spotted Marcus doing the same, his jeans first and then his shirt, you saw his torso spattered with hair around the top half. “It’s hot to see leather falling off you Marcus.” You let slip, Marcus letting a huffing laugh out “Well I’ll make sure I wear more leather for you babe.” He crossed over and got onto the leather seat of his Harley Davidson “Come on and ride this. Ride daddy’s dick like a good slut that you are.” His drawl was more pronounced and lustful, he was craving you as much as you did him, and there was only one thing to do. You crossed over to Marcus’s bike and taking a deep breath you mounted his cock, moaning as you sunk down on your Packmaster’s length.

“Oh fuck, so tight round me Y/N.” Marcus growled the orange yellow glint in his eyes back. You stayed still for a few moments getting used to him, before you started to work yourself on his cock, finding the right rhythm. Marcus whom had been moaning both a wordy stream of praise and outwardly began assisting, before you finally set a smooth yet rough pace, one that made passionate lust course through your veins as you fucked, Marcus’s hairy balls slapping against your ass as he fucked you. “Oh God, yeah that’s right, fuck yourself on your daddy Packmaster’s cock.” This command was simple and the best command he had given you, and you found yourself attending the task with an increased pace, Marcus digging his nails i to your back, leaving scratches as he responded to your increased pace. “Oh Marcus, fuck this is amazing!” He briefly pulled his cock away “Nuh uh, what’s my name?” He whisper growled, you immediately realizing “Daddy Packmaster!” “Good” he whispered out, shoving back into your ass “Daddy Packmaster Marcus is also good, as long as you respect me, I’ll respect you.”

As he continued, you started to run your hands through his chest hair, making him groan outwards in ecstasy “You like that Y/N, like being dominated by a Alpha man, a strong were who can keep you safe. Cause that’s what I’ll do, keep you safe from anyone who tries to hurt you, we will rule the Shreveport Pack side by side my pretty werewolf, mine forever.” At this point it was all so massive, everything he was saying and doing, your head fell backwards, not giving a damn who heard your moans, coming loud from your mouth as Marcus continued to fuck you with intent, a sharp lusty powerful precision. As you pulled your head around, you also clawed into his back, groans falling from his mouth as he grinned and kissed you deep.

“You have a better pussy than my ex baby boy. Take your biker Alpha’s cock.” Growled Marcus, his pace getting sloppier, he was close and by this point you were as well. Marcus moved his hand to your cock and began to stroke it “Come for me Y/N, come for your Packmaster.” Marcus’s commands immediately had an effect on you, you let out a howl as you shot all over the both of you. Marcus laughing “God damn! You got us both messy! My slutty wolf.” As your walls closed around him from the orgasm, Marcus began to go harder managing a few more moments panting desperately “Fuck, tighten those walls more Y/N and I’m gonna cum! Yes, like that, God damn make me cum!” Marcus’s loud yelling praises were like a chant as he shot load upon load, the heat making you groan out, the two of you almost falling off the bike, Marcus grabbing onto the wall in time to save you both “Oh shit” you got out as he laughed. “Oh fuck Y/N, that was amazing.” Marcus growled, going in for another kiss.

The both of you stayed like this for a while, somehow being with Marcus whilst you were both naked was like you were completed, a sensation you didn’t want to diminish but you couldn’t stay like it for the entire day, well at least, not THAT day “Y/N, babe, pass me my clothes, I’m gonna get you some replacements from my house.” You passed him each article that he graciously put on “I’ll make sure I get some leather for you as well, and then we can focus on moving you out of your renthouse and into mine. I’d give you anything My Wolf.” Grinning, you opened the door and watched as your were in shining armor revved up the engine “My new wolf.” You smiled at Marcus “Damn right.” He said with a lustful growl and with a nod of your head pulled forwards and made his way back towards his house, you still in the garage happy at the risk you’d taken and the brand new life you had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
